Playing With Fire
by storytobetold
Summary: One Shot: Basically, what should have happened between Damon and Elena after the beautiful kiss on the porch.


**I love the relationship between Damon and Elena it's ridiculous. They are so much fun to write about and I hope you enjoy this. It was rushed (meaning there may be errors) and I apologize for that but I just had to do something with that lovely kissing scene. This is just a one shot of how Elena should have reacted because I'm sure she will deny the kiss in the next episode. I do not own any rights to the Vampire Diaries. **  
><strong><em>Please leave feedback, I really appreciate it (:<em>**

* * *

><p>Damon pressed his lips to Elena's. Her mind was lost in the form of his mouth that she could hardly breathe let alone think. Every wall Elena built up for Damon simply fell away and she let him kiss her and she found herself kissing back. Elena's heart was beating so quickly she had no idea what to do so she moved her hand on top of his and held it there. The time went too fast for Elena's liking in a kiss and she secretly wanted to kiss Damon again when he pulled away.<p>

Damon showed his famous apologetic grin before he whispered the word 'goodnight'. Elena was lost for a moment in that word 'goodnight'. What did it mean? Everything he was saying just was not making any sense at the moment. Elena wanted to say something and almost said the word 'what' but she choked it back as she watched Damon walk down the driveway and get into his car. Elena knew she made a life changing decision for Jeremy tonight but all she could think about was those blue eyes. Elena took a moment to recollect her thoughts and breathing before walking back inside the chilled house. She quickly made her way upstairs in hopes of not running into Alaric asking if she was okay. Okay was the last thing Elena was. Everything about her was not okay. She just had her the man that kissed her compel her brother into leaving Mystic Falls. Nothing about this day was okay.

Elena paced her room rethinking the events of today to make Damon do this. They went to see Stefan and of course that did not go well but she never thought it would lead to him kissing her. She and Damon also shared a sweet moment in the kitchen but she never thought that meant anything than what it was - an understanding. Then she remembered the grill before they ran into Klaus. Elena was telling Damon that his drunk look was the least favorite of his looks. Then it dawned on Elena, she has been openly flirting with Damon since Stefan was no longer around. Stefan.

Elena sighed at Stefan's name. It was never really confirmed as to where they stand. She wanted to say they were over but she knew Stefan had his humanity stripped from him meaning it was completely possible he still loved her. Stefan was gone, thought, Elena thought. Stefan basically told her that he did not care if Jeremy died which is a turning point for Elena.

Elena traced her lips where Damon's were and let the memory come back to her. The taste of his mouth against hers. The smell of him and the heat of his body. It was mesmerizing. Everything about Damon was mesmerizing. Elena pulled her journal out quickly and looked back over her past entries and searched for the beginning of Stefan. She remembered the beautiful moments she shared with him. The first moment she told him she loved him. Their first kiss and the first time they made love. It was an epic story that Elena would cherish for the rest of her life. Elena flipped towards the end of her journal to the day she died and came back to life, human, because of John. That's when she started to notice a difference in her writing. It became darker and her personality changed. She was growing dark. In a way that would describe her obsession to find Stefan. She was clinging to the past.

Elena picked up the pen and started to swiftly write:

"Dear Dairy,  
>After everything that has happened I guess I'm lucky to still have you. Honestly, I go back to the day my parents died and I realize I'm not okay. Everything that happened in my life always happens for a reason and after Damon kissed me and I let him I'm starting to reevaluate the decisions of my life since then. I don't regret my past relationships, not even Matt. However, there is someone I have yet to openly write about, Damon. I guess it never crossed my mind what we could have but I don't know how to proceed. He kissed me and I leaned in, that means something. Me finally giving into Damon means something and I think I may need to grab at the chance. Damon has his flaws but that's what makes him Damon. If he didn't make his crazy decisions he could only be a vampire but he is really so much more. I know I'm not making sense but really I'm still lost in that kiss."<p>

Elena reread what she just wrote and once again replayed everything in her head. Damon was Damon. He was impulsive and instinct. He did not think his actions through but at the end of the day he always protected her. He was so open to her tonight in a way she hardly thought possible. He basically admitting to loving her and he did admit in wanting her. Isn't that enough. Honesty.

Elena thought of a plan and analyzed the consequences and thought of every terrible thing that could happen. She checked to make sure she looked decent enough before she got the keys to her car and headed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Alaric asked stopping Elena at the door. It was clear Alaric has become the father figure in her life and she would have to be honest with him.

"I'm about to make a very big decision in my love life. I will be back. I promise." Elena left before Alaric could say more. She knew if she had to explain to Alaric he would most likely talk her out of doing what she was about to do. He would tell her she is thinking like a kid and not thinking about the consequences but that was just Alaric being protective. A man who lost so much but he was always willing to gain more, something Elena loved about him. She even smiled at the memory of earlier today calling Jeremy, her and himself a family. It was a sweet moment.

Elena decided to drive slowly to gather a speech and she knew everything she was going to say would affect Damon and herself. Elena pulled up to the Salvatore manor and looked at the house. She could tell that the living room lights were on but other than that the house was dark. Which meant only one thing. Damon was drinking or on the off chance was just looking at a fire and thinking peacefully but she had the bet on the first option. Elena stepped out of the car and started to fidget with the hem of her shirt while she walked slowly to the door. With a deep breath she rang the doorbell and for a split second prayed he would not open the door. A minute went before Elena actually heard any noise behind the door. The door creaked opened and to Elena's surprise Damon was completely in control of himself and composed, maybe he was not drinking. Damon's eyebrows raised when Elena lost her words again. She lost them in his eyes. Elena gained her confidence and pushed past him.

"So, I went to my room and I pulled out my diary. Typical female reaction after the events that had taken place and I reread some of my entries from the time when I first met you and Stefan. Then I read up to the day I died, you remember?" Elena's words were jumbled and quick but she knew Damon understand her clearly. He shook his head as a response once he joined her in the living room. He sat on the couches arm, arms crossed as she paced in front of him running her hand through her hair.

"Well, when I came back do you remember the first thing I said. I said your name. I came back to life and the first person I saw was you. I was thinking that maybe I was to na ve to realize but I've started to piece it together in my head. I changed when I died. I was no longer sweet and perfect Elena. I've made mistakes and I'm flawed and I'm different." Damon's eyes squinted but he spoke no words. Making Elena grow furious only making her talk more.

"Stefan messed me up on a level I don't think I understand yet. He was my first honest love." Damon's head bent and looked to the ground in a way to show his pain.

"But that was before I died. I was clinging to Stefan because I wanted to believe it was possible that I could be with him. I'm not mad at him for saving you but when he saved you he lost me. If it ever came down to my brother or a boyfriend I would choose my brother without a second thought, so, I'm not upset with Stefan for that. I'm really not that mad at Stefan. I'm mad at the ripper Stefan and right now that's who Stefan is so I have to deal with the fact my romantic relationship with him is done." Damon looked up again and connected eyes with Elena making her pace again.

"Danger. That's what you are, Damon. One big ball of fire that's dangerous and could cause pain and agony. I've always known this about you. Even when I see the sweet human side of you I know that dangerous Damon is there and tonight I finally realized I've been playing with the fire. When Stefan left, I needed that fire so I clung to you." Damon's mouth twitched slightly into a smile before it fell again at her words.

"I'm an insecure 18 year old girl who had been fighting a war she has no interest in fighting. Like at all. I like cuddling because I feel secure in someone's arms at night. When I sleep alone I panic because I have no idea who has been invited into my home or the homes of my friends. I constantly worry what the day may bring and I pray every night that it is a good day without any blood shed. So, yes, I admit I am scared to confront new feelings because it could be dangerous. But right now - I like dangerous." Elena stopped moving and looked in Damon's eyes. Her cheeks flushed by the sparkle in Damon's eyes.

"I don't want to be to rash with you but I want to know if it's a possibility if we can grow into something more than friends. The idea of forever scares me. The idea of love terrifies me. The idea of giving into someone is life changing. The thing is, Damon " Elena wanted to smile at his name.

"I want you to ask me on a date. A real date. The kind of date that you would pick me up at 8 and at the door tell me I look beautiful. A date that we spend a great deal of time laughing and not worrying about the next day or what anyone is thinking. One where you walk me to my doorstep at the end and I fiddle with my keys and you kiss me. I want the perfect date. With you." Damon was silent and his face was unreadable. Elena's heart was beating faster than ever and her hands were shaking at her side. The two never lost eye contact.

"Not to mention that kiss tonight had to be the best kiss I've ever had." Damon smiled at this. A smile that was bright and hopeful but he still did not speak.

"You're not going to say anything?" Elena asked. She was more angry than sad over the fact he was not speaking at all. Damon laughed at her anger but he stood up and uncrossed his arms.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Elena asked as she flung her hands and the air. She poured her heart out to him and here he was, speechless. Damon lifted the corner of his mouth his is famous side smirk. He removed the space between them and cupped her face in his hands and lightly kissed her. It was a lot like the kiss they shared earlier in the night but Elena kissed back and fully leaned into him. She lingered a moment longer under his hands before pulling away and backing up.

"Okay, so you can pick me up tomorrow at 8." Elena smiled at the grinning Damon. Her eyes went into slits when she read his face. It had an 'I knew it' expression all over his face. Damon told Elena once that she was lying to herself because she would not admit that she loved him but here she was, giving into him.

"Shut up." She said walking away. Elena heard the laugh of Damon in the background and she could hardly believe this was happening. Damon was a lot of things but she has never seen a dating Damon. A Damon that had to woo a girl on the first date. She knew it would be awkward at first but she hoped it would be worth it. Damon was the darkness engulfing Elena. Every ounce of her wanted to jump into the dark and hold onto it. She wanted to walk in the darkness. She wanted to love the darkness. Damon was the darkness. Damon was the burning in her heart. Elena knew she was playing with fire but the kiss was worth the burning. Damon could burn her but the coldness of his ocean blue eyes could hold in her place in a world of love and sacrifice, a world she was willing to jump into. Elena was definitely playing with fire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feedback please!:D So, if I ever get the inspiration to continue this I definitely will! I have a few different ideas for it but for now it will stay a one shot. If you liked it though I would like feedback so I can know if I should continue writing (:<strong>_


End file.
